A Night Out On The Town
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Minerva is tired of being neglected by Albus Dumbledore and decides to remove herself from the situation for at least one night and in the process she finds more than she bargained for. COMPLETE.


**_A Night Out On The Town_**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the characters, but wish we did! See JK Rowling for details.  
  
**Rating:** PG  
  
**Summary: **Minerva is tired of being neglected by Albus Dumbledore and decides to remove herself from the situation for at least one night and in the process she finds more than she bargained for. COMPLETE.

* * *

As she stared at her image in the mirror, the stern transfiguration professor had to smile. She was feeling better already and the evening had not even begun. Surveying her attire, she was pleased to find that, despite her age, she still had a very flattering figure, enhanced by the shocking red robes she had pulled from the rear of her closet. She had never worn these particular robes but had bought them on an impulse a year ago. So, it seemed only right to wear them this evening, when she was giving in to another whim.  
  
She had abandoned her usual tight bun tonight and allowed her hair to flow freely down her back. The loose tendrils curled about her face and neck then cascaded like a dark waterfall down her back, only adding to her overall beauty. As the light caught in the strands of hair, she noticed that it still held its' brilliant shine and her creamy complexion looked flawless. Pleased with what she saw in the mirror, she silently slipped down the corridors of Hogwarts and made her way to the edge of the grounds before apparating to London.  
  
As she neared the familiar area of the city, she felt flattered that several good-looking men and wizards had given her a second glance. However, she wasn't seeking another man in her life. She was content with the one she already had. He was the one that occupied her waking thoughts. Still, it felt wonderful to see that others found her desirable too. Apparently the host at her favorite wizarding restaurant found her pleasant to look upon too and was shocked to learn that such an attractive witch would be dining alone this evening. But recognizing that it was really none of his business, he ushered her to a table set for two and promised to send the waiter over immediately.  
  
Before she had a chance to get comfortable in her surroundings, a handsome gentleman appeared. "Excuse me for being so forward but I was driven by an impulse to inquire. May I be so bold to as if I may join you this evening? Normally I would not be this forward, but the host told me that you were dining alone tonight. And if you're like me, you hate to eat alone." The man waited with baited breath for a response from the vision in red and was pleased when she finally granted him permission to accompany her. Flattered and a bit flustered she extended her hand in a formal introduction. After all, it had been an impulse that had caused her to come here alone in the first place. Maybe today was the day for taking chances. But she was as cautious as ever and her thoughts were still centered around the love of her life and his twinkling blue eyes.  
  
After placing their orders, the man attempted to learn even more about the raven-haired woman sitting before him. "So, Minerva what is it that you do for a living?"  
  
"I work with children and teenagers. I am in the educational field. As a matter of fact, I teach them transfiguration at Hogwarts. And what occupation do you claim as your own field of expertise?"  
  
"Ah, I am over several intelligent witches and wizards. I help them to realize their strengths and weaknesses and then improve upon them. I know it doesn't sound terribly fascinating, but it keeps me busy day and night. Sometimes, I'm too busy to notice the things and people that are most important to me. I fear that may be my downfall one day." Minerva couldn't help but detect a note of sadness in the wizard's voice. She wanted to learn more about his profession but she did not feel it was her place to pry into her personal affairs, having only met him a short time ago.  
  
After an hour of intriguing conversation over dinner, Minerva found herself feeling a bit guilty. The more she talked with this handsome man, the more he seemed interested in her. Her heart had belonged to Albus Dumbledore since she was in school. After she returned to teach at Hogwarts, they had developed their relationship into something more personal and intimate. However, she couldn't help but be attracted to the man sitting opposite her. He looked at her with eyes filled with desire and an interest that Albus used to show in her daily. She knew that his days were filled with important meetings and problems, but she longed for the early days of their relationship. Back then he would surprise her with little gifts, outings, flowers or an occasional kiss between classes. Now it seemed that he had little time for those frivolous things, but in her heart she understood that there were many more demands on his time. But that did not stop her from longing for the romance and affection.  
  
Minutes passed as the dark haired man attempted to regain her attention. It wasn't until the waiter appeared with the bill that she fully directed her mind back to her dining companion. After a brief disagreement between the new acquaintances, Minerva graciously accepted his offer to pay for their meal and then blurted out a question she had not intended to ask.  
  
"Are you in London alone?" Nodding his head, he proceeded to tell her that he had needed a break from his duties and that if she were so inclined, he would love to escort her to a small nightclub that played muggle music from the early 1940's. Carefully weighing her options, she tried to explain to him that she needed to return to her school to oversee her nightly duties. But something in the disappointed way he looked at her made her rethink her answer.  
  
"I'll tell you what. How about we go to the club for one hour...and only one hour? Then we will go our separate ways. Does that sound agreeable?" Feeling butterflies beginning to form in her stomach, she took his offered hand and allowed herself to be led away into the warm night.  
  
As they entered the dance hall, several older wizards took notice of the beautiful woman escorted by the handsome gentleman. Little did they know that these two had only met a few hours earlier. To look at them, one would think they had been a couple for decades and when he held her in his arms, Minerva felt a similar feeling. The way he moved and the reverent way he held her body in his embrace reminded her so much of Albus.  
  
Thinking back on the times he had lovingly held her in the same way, she suddenly realized what she had been longing for. Pushing away from his strong arms, she raced towards the door and was soon standing outside looking into the Thames River, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Minerva! What happened in there? I am sorry if I upset you in any way. Please tell me what I did wrong." She could tell that he was genuinely concerned and that he had no idea what had been flooding her mind. Not one to normally go into great details about her own life, she hoped that a simple answer would suffice.  
  
"It wasn't you. You have been a perfect gentleman and I truly appreciate that but I must tell you that my heart belongs to another. I have known him for what seems like forever but lately we've been pulled apart because of his job."  
  
"Well, Minerva. How about we sit on this bench and you can tell me what's on your mind? Maybe that will make you feel better before I bid you a goodnight."  
  
He seemed so willing to listen to her that she found it impossible to resist his offer and before long she was telling him the entire contents of her heart. If anyone had told her that she would pour out her feelings to a man she had only known for a few short hours, Minerva McGonagall would have called them crazy. But this man was different. He seemed familiar but in so many ways, he was a breath of fresh air into her world.  
  
"I have already told you that I love another and I believe he loves me as well. In fact, I am sure he loves me. It's just that recently, his job has been demanding so much of his time that I feel a bit neglected. Do not misunderstand me...I realize that a great number of people rely heavily on his opinions but I fear that he is slowly slipping away from me and there's nothing I can do to prevent it." Looking into his deep brown eyes, she felt encouraged to continue.  
  
"Up until recently we were able to spend quiet evenings alone without any interruptions. Now it seems that he is bombarded with owls or unwelcome visitors via the floo network and they constantly disturb any opportunities we have for time together. I am out alone this evening because I needed to get away. I wanted to try to forget how lonely I've felt recently and I had hoped that a night in London would do me some good. Unfortunately, you reminded me so much of him that I found myself being swept away. When we started to dance, I realized how desperately I wanted HIM to hold me in his arms and that was why I rushed out here."  
  
Tears began to stream down her flushed cheeks and she felt his arm encircle her shoulders and pull her to him. As she looked into his eyes, his gentle hand cupped her cheek and nudged her closer. So close, in fact that she could feel his warm breath blow across her face. As he slowly closed the distance between them, Minerva found herself leaning into the moment then suddenly she backed away just before their lips met.  
  
Jumping to her feet she went to stand by the waters' edge. "I am sorry if I ruined your evening but I really must be getting back. It was a pleasure to meet you and I hope you have a wonderful evening...or what is left of it." A pair of warm arms encircled her waist as the last syllable left her lips. Feeling her temper rise, she turned quickly, wand extended, to prove that she meant for their actions to proceed no further. But when she whirled around to face the man behind her, she dropped her wand immediately on the ground. She couldn't stop the trembling of her body as her mind thought about what she might've done a second earlier to the man now before her.  
  
"My dear, I am sorry if I ruined your evening but I do not think it necessary for you to hex me into the middle of next week." Peering at her over the top of his half moon spectacles, he offered her one of his most charming smiles and waited for her to respond.  
  
Not really clear on what had just happened, Minerva wasn't sure if she should be happy to see him or angered. She was also confused. Where had the dark haired, brown-eyed man gone and how had Albus known that she needed his help?  
  
"Albus, where did you come from? What did you do to the man I was speaking to...and" Before she could finish her questioning, Albus placed a silencing finger to her lips and took her by the hands, leading her to the bench she had recently vacated.  
  
"Dearest, I owe you an explanation. You see, I have noticed lately that I've been inadvertently neglecting you. I tried to spend some quality evenings with you but we always seemed to be interrupted and I had hoped you understood. Until a few moments ago, I had no idea to what extent I had caused you pain. But with everything going on in our world, I fear that I almost lost sight of what is truly the most important relationship in my life...the one with you."  
  
Still unsure of what to say or even how to respond, Minerva stared into Albus' bright blue eyes and silently screamed for more of an answer. Sensing that she needed to hear the rest of the story, he continued.  
  
"I sensed that you were unhappy when we parted company earlier this afternoon and when I finished my work, I headed to your chambers to see if you would like to take a walk with me. I saw you making your way across the grounds looking absolutely stunning and in a much-improved mood. On impulse I quickly followed you. Part of me felt a twinge of jealousy. You were so beautiful and I feared that you might be meeting another. If that had been the case, I realize that I would have only myself to blame."  
  
"Albus, you know that I could never love another the way I love you. Dearest you have always held my heart and no one could ever take me away from you. But, what happened to the other man."  
  
"Minerva, my love. I am the dark haired, brown-eyed man you spent the entire evening with. When I realized where you were headed, I altered my appearance and convinced the waiter that you were expecting me. The longer I spent in your company, the more I fell in love with you all over again. And when I took you in my arms, I wanted to reveal myself to you but feared that you would be angry. Add to that the simple fact that you were sharing thoughts with him that you might not otherwise tell me for fear of placing additional worries on me. It wasn't until you ran away that I knew we needed to talk. While listening to you, I became lost in the moment and wanted to hold you, to kiss you, to make you feel the love in my heart. I temporarily forgot that I no longer looked like the man you love and it wasn't until you pulled away that I was reminded of that fact. Can you forgive an old man for his deception and for his complete inattentiveness? I promise to make it up to you."  
  
Green eyes filled with tears as she searched the bright blue ones before her. He had been correct in assuming that she would not have willingly chosen to share her needs with Albus. They had always been able to discuss even the smallest of details but recently he had been so busy with more important things that she pushed her own desires and feelings into the background. But now that things were out in the open, she had the courage to pour out her soul.  
  
"Albus, I love you...today and always. I did not wish to upset you this evening but I needed to remove myself from the situation that has become our routine. That is the sole reason I chose to go out tonight, alone. Can you forgive me for spending so much time with what I assumed to be a complete stranger?"  
  
"Minerva, my dear, you looked so lovely this evening. I would have been shocked to find you truly alone. It's a miracle that you weren't being bombarded with offers when I met you at the table. I'm just thankful that I arrived when I did."  
  
Cupping his cheek and offering a rare smile, Minerva felt an immense amount of love radiating from the man sitting with her. "Your 'other self' looked at me with so much desire and interest that for a little while I remembered the way you used to make me feel on a daily basis. I found myself wishing that it was you sitting across from me and then when we went dancing, it all became too real for me and I had to leave."  
  
Instead of answering her with his words, Albus lowered his head until his lips found their mate. Slowly and tenderly he began to pull Minerva into his arms and as she leaned into them, he no longer fought the urge to deepen their kiss. As he lovingly held her and savored the feel of her soft lips on his, both Albus and Minerva were reminded of their very first days together. All of the warmth and excitement that had been absent for so long seemed to flood their senses and neither noticed that they had become the center of attention for a small group of onlookers.  
  
Breaking away from his embrace momentarily, Minerva whispered words of love that held so much more meaning now that they felt connected again. In turn, Albus spoke similar words and then had a brilliant idea of his own.  
  
"My dear since we are already here, why don't we go back inside and enjoy the rest of the evening? I will owl Madame Hooch and ask her to look after your Gryffindors for the night and to inform the others that we have been called away on business. Then, we can spend the entire evening alone...and interrupted." The twinkle in his eyes seemed even more pronounced as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smothered him in feather light kisses.  
  
"Oh Albus! That sounds like a wonderful idea. But I would prefer to take a moonlit walk with you along the river, just the two of us. Then, when we are tired, we can take a room and spend what is left of our evening enjoying our time together. I want you all to myself tonight. That may sound selfish but I would much rather make the most of this opportunity than to spend another second in the presence of anyone but the man I adore."  
  
As the two lovers made their way along the Thames River, an observant onlooker might think that their relationship was new. And in some ways it was. They had lost sight of the importance of their love and in the process of finding each other they had managed to renew the spark that would keep their desires alive. Making love that night had been sweeter than either could have imagined. It was as if it was their first time together, only without the insecurities and awkwardness. It was magic, in its' most basic form, born of an undying love and a true commitment to keep the flame burning strong.  
  
It would be late in the afternoon before they returned to Hogwarts and there would be dozens of urgent owls waiting for Albus but it wouldn't matter to them at all. Their discussion from the night before had given them a new perspective on life and love. There would be more time spent together, alone, no matter how hectic the day might seem. Albus silently vowed to himself that he would make conscious efforts to show his adoring love how much she was appreciated and cared for. Minerva promised to share her feelings with him, regardless of how trivial she thought they might sound.  
  
As they neared the gates of Hogwarts, Albus stopped and drew Minerva to him for one last lingering kiss. As their lips parted company, he produced a bouquet of delicate flowers and promised to see her later in the evening. Crossing the grounds, Minerva would almost swear that her feet never touched the ground. She felt happier than she had in weeks and it was all because she had followed an impulse. Stifling a giggle that threatened to spill from her mouth, another set of impulses ran through her mind and she couldn't conceal the pink hue that crept into her cheeks.  
  
"My dear you are up to something. I can tell by the look in your eyes and from the coloring of your cheeks it must be something interesting. Can I be of assistance?"  
  
"Ah my dear Albus. I merely had another one of my infamous whims. If you would care to join me later this evening in my chambers, I would be only too happy to share them with you. That is of course, if you are not too exhausted from our previous night's activities."  
  
"Ahh Minerva, I believe that I have just enough time to answer any owls that might require my attention and work in a small nap as well. Then I assure you that I will be up for any tasks you may wish to undertake tonight. And might I suggest that you get some rest as well because I have been struck by a few ideas of my own."  
  
As they parted company it the foyer of the school, Minerva softly hummed to herself as she made her way to her chambers. She had a few hours before dinner and that would give her just enough time to make everything perfect for another blissful evening with Albus. And as his mind was flooded with thoughts of their previous evening, Albus decided to take a break from his 'duties' and plan a few special things of his own for later. He had come so close to damaging his relationship with the most wonderful woman in the world and as long as he drew breath that would never happen again. They had both learned that giving into impulses could be a wonderful experience and one that should be practiced often.  
  
_**Finite**  
_  
**A/N:** Hey! Thanks for reading our story. If you don't mind, how about taking a minute to tell us what you think! We'd really love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
